As a conventional laser radar system of this type, there is known a laser radar system described in Non Patent Literature 1, for example.
In this conventional laser radar system, a long light-receiving element having a large aspect ratio is used for a receiving system. With this, a large reception aperture for receiving a large amount of light is maintained, and a line-shaped field of view of the receiver, which is wide in a long-side direction of the light-receiving element, is secured in a scanless state. Further, within the line-shaped field of view, only a transmitting beam is one-dimensionally scanned at high speed with use of a MEMS scanner, and thus a sectional shape of a target is measured at high speed.